


ShuMako Week 2021

by TyrantLizardKing



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Persona 5 Royal - Freeform, Persona 5 Strikers - Freeform, ShuMako Week 2021, Shumako week, Spoilers, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantLizardKing/pseuds/TyrantLizardKing
Summary: My entries for ShuMako Week 2021.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: ShuMako Week 2021





	1. Day One: Doubt & Trust

The glass sparkled in front of her with ice-cold water. It was not a day where she felt coffee would help, knowing proper sleep would be important. Even indoors the summer heat persisted further in, slowly but surely melting away each of the ice cubes until only one remained, already losing its perfect form.

“Why… Why is this happening again?”

Across from her was a certain boy with speckled hair, false glasses that he no longer needed, and a wristwatch received from someone special. They had been sitting in the booth together quietly for a while, the old intent of planning having faded for now.

“I don’t know.”

“That’s not an answer.” Her crimson eyes made contact with his smoke grey ones, exchanging silent signage of worrying fears. Despite their different postures, she sensed that Ren was anxious about this as much as she was, perhaps more.

“I don’t have one.” Seeing her unhappy during what was supposed to be a pleasant reunion caused Ren to sharply turn away. What was he to do?

“This was supposed to be a time for all of us to enjoy. Our past endeavours were done and over with. And yet now…” Makoto folded her arms along the table, thankful that they were alone together, “...it feels like nothing’s changed.”

“I know.”

Sighing, she slouched forwards in the booth, a tell that she was overwhelmed from lack of knowledge. Such a studious person that Makoto was, she felt powerless when there was no way to figure something out. For all the work they’d done, things weren’t where they expected. Her lips twisted a few times, wanting to release more words swimming in her mind, yet she felt childish just thinking about them. Still, a few managed to slip through. “This isn’t fair, Ren.”

“I know, Makoto.”

The same response again. Her brows cringed together with irritation. Both of them were processing the situation differently knowing neither of them wanted to do so at all.

“Look, we have a plan.”

“For Alice, yes.” Makoto rubbed her shoulder with the opposite hand. “It brings back memories of last fall, though…”

Ren’s fingers splayed on the table illustriously. “We did this before, we can do it again. Neither of us, let alone the whole team, will back down.”

Makoto found her palms growing warm as her fingers balled up into fists. “They won’t arrest you. Not again. I swear it.”

“No, they won’t.” He was having trouble finding solid words to use with her. “Trusting that inspector is the best we can do with the police now.”

“When I’m commissioner…” Their eyes met again, this time showing Makoto in a new light, “...this won’t happen anymore. Justice will be meted out properly.”

Anger. Rage. Doubt. Fear. All of these which hadn’t visited her person in months had now made an uninvited return, wanting to stay. Working hard towards her life goal, taking care of herself and her sibling, and maintaining contact with the boy she loved had all swamped her month after month. But now…

Reaching across the table let Ren connect his hands with her own, bridging themselves together. Gentle as he was, with each passing second he felt Makoto’s temperament wane as his cooler skin touched her warm one. 

“Let’s not worry about this for the rest of the night.” The lack of a smile on his face showed that he was, in fact, still worrying about it himself. 

Makoto readjusted herself, inhaling and exhaling to regain composure. No, it wouldn’t do them any good to be upset with something out of their control. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I think it’s good that you’re upset, in fact.”

Faith fled Makoto in that moment as she furrowed her brow at Ren. “Why?”

He chuckled. “You care so much, Makoto. Like always.”

“I care, but I also worry. Even with Shido’s defeat the police are still corrupt, still looking to blame you for things they can’t figure out.”

“Then we’ll get through this, like before. And there’s no Akechi to try shooting me in the interrogation room this time.”

“Ren…” She turned out a heavy breath, still clenching his hands, “...I just wanted to spend my summer with you and the rest of us in peace.”

“We can still make that happen.”

“But-”

“I promise you.” That particularly confident smile which ignited her heart rested firmly along his face now, reconnecting a link on the verge of breaking. “We- I -will be done with this before summer is over.” The smile turned smug. “I won’t have my Queen feeling disappointed.”

Frustratingly Makoto felt her lips automatically churn from a frown into a smile, light marks of red brimming along her cheeks from hearing that line. “You’re impossible.”

“I’m quite good at that. Know what else I’m good at doing?”   
  
Before Makoto had time to answer he leaned up over the table, pressing his lips against her own. Colour flushed across both their faces in this indulgence, staying there even after it was over. 

“Mmm…” Makoto fanned herself with closed eyes, unsure which kind of heat she was trying to negate. “Still the same Renren even in these situations.”

He neglected to speak out a confident response, instead sitting there quietly with a smile admiring the love of his life. When she opened her eyes again Makoto found herself doing the same, staying that way until they left Leblanc for the subway. In parting both still felt scares of what might come, and yet their continued faith towards each other bore trusting promise. 

The bond between Ren Amamiya and Makoto Niijima was unshakeable; through heaven and hell they would always find their way together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gang, been a long while. Happy New Year, I apologize for the lack of updates on my end. I broke off from Persona for a few months to engage in other things (including FE Three Houses, hint hint). The release of Strikers has, inevitably, roped me back in just in time for ShuMako Week. Just like Makoto Niijima Week I intend to write something every day, hope you all enjoy them. Rest assured my account isn't dying anytime soon, lots still to come.


	2. Day Two: Teasing

“Can you see me, Renren?” Makoto waved one splayed out hand before her camera. 

“Cute hands.”

She withdrew them embarrassingly. “I-I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Haha.” It was surreal to see his face envelop her laptop screen, still wearing those same false glasses as usual. Morgana could be spotted napping in the background on his window sill. “I see you got it working.”

“This wasn’t easy for me.” Makoto ran a hand along her neck sheepishly. “I hope I didn’t annoy Futaba too much with all of my questions…”

Ren hadn’t stopped smiling since the video call began. “I miss you and the others, Mako. How has college been?”

Makoto was sitting on her knees atop her Buchimaru-kun-themed bed, in similar pajamas. “Not very different from high school, so far. One of my teachers, Professor Takeuchi, seems to have taken an interest in my abilities already.”

“That’s my Queen.” 

“And you, Renren?” She leaned closer to the screen, wishing the boy shown there was actually present for real. His face looked to have been cleaned up recently, likely in preparation for this.

“Ah, life back here out of the city hasn’t changed.” He turned away with unusual grief. “Mom and Dad fight sometimes, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

Having lived the majority of her life with one parent, and now none at all, Makoto had largely missed out on what it was like to grow up with both. Her lips worried together upon hearing that. “What do they fight about?”

“Unimportant things.” Ren brought one finger into his camera view to list things off. “Who washes dishes, takes the garbage out, drives me to school…”

She was about to offer advice before hearing that last bit. “Ren, don’t you take a bus?”

“Nope.” He shook his head innocently. “Where we live, the bus doesn’t come by. So my parents have to bring me there and back daily.” Ren’s eyebrows curled with surprise. “Uh, why are you smiling Makoto?”

“Hmhm…” Makoto had her eyes closed with her fingers laced together in amusement. “Something about that is really cute to me.”

Ren was left aghast. “...Being driven to school?”

“Yes.” She giggled as the boy turned away again, one hand covering his mouth.

His other hand creased the skin of his forehead. “I suppose you’ll want to drive me around when you come visit?”

“That would be my pleasure.” Makoto felt warmly comfortable, seeing Ren futilely attempt to hide his embarrassment. “But back to your parents; is there anything I can do to help?”

Ren shook his head. “No, but don’t worry. They won’t divorce or anything, it’s just that Mom wishes Dad wouldn’t do everything for her.”

“Hm…” Makoto had a finger along her upper lip curiously, “...Sounds like us kind of.”

“Us?” Again Ren was stunned. “What do you mean, Mako?”

By now Makoto was resting the laptop along her knees, as if she wished Ren were sitting with her. “Well when you were here you almost always held doors for me, made me coffee, walked me to the subway, and healed me in the Metaverse.”

“I...I did all that because I love you.”

“I know.” Her arms were folded, albeit in a charming way rather than a serious one. “But I imagine that’s how your mother feels about your father doing too much. Maybe you can pass this along to them.”

Ren’s face went through a few options before his smile returned with some pink along his cheekbones to go with it. “Alright, I will. Thanks, Mako.”

Makoto shifted happily along her bed. “It’s rare that I get to see you like this, Renren.”

“Don’t get used to it!” He pointed a finger jokingly, causing his lover to laugh. “I’m always going to have the upper hand in the teasing department!”

“Hehe.” She rested her face on one hand, reaching to the web camera again with the other. “I love you, and I miss you.”

“I love and miss you too. Hopefully we can get together in the summer.” Ren gave her a knowing wink.

“I would love that. Perhaps another beach visit?”

“It’s a date!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one feels low-quality, I whipped it up in about half an hour. Note that it is set before Strikers.


	3. Day 3: Argument & Making Up

Neatly stacked along the table was a pile of papers. And next to it another pile. And another. He felt like there was a wall between the two of them. 

“There’s club applications to review, council policy updates, my biology test tomorrow…” She was whittling through her to-do list aloud as she wrote them down.

“Slow down.”

Her pencil paused. “Hm?”

“All of that work to do.” Ren had his hands crossed along the student council room table. “Do you have time for a break in there, Mako?”

That use of his nickname for her was significant. Makoto flipped through her daily planner to check. “I haven’t allotted any time to rest…” She looked back at her list, adding more. “But there’s no reason to do so when I can stay proactive.” 

He shook his head. “Everyone needs rest at some point.”

“That’s why I go to sleep at night.” She had a brow raised. “The same as everyone else.”

“Those bags under your eyes suggest otherwise.”

She pouted. “So I go to sleep later than usual sometimes. I need to make sure I get the same amount of studying per day.”

Ren stroked his chin, glancing at Morgana who was asleep along the windowsill. “Those nights wouldn’t happen to be the days we visit the Metaverse, would they?”

So astute. “They would be, yes.”

“Which includes today, as we’re going into Mementos after school.”

“Mmhm. That’s why I’m trying to get things done now, Ren.” Despite the atrocious amount of paper present, she considered it a normal sight for her eyes to bear witness to. “The lunch period is a valuable time that shouldn’t be wasted.”

His shoulders shrugged. “I don’t disagree. Which is why I think you should nap.”

Again she perked up from her writing, this time shooting him a pouted glance. “Nap?”

“Yeah.” Ren pointed to their cat on the windowsill. “Look at Morgana. He knows he’s going to be doing lots of driving and fighting later, so he’s storing up energy while he can.”

“Morgana isn’t student council president.” She tapped the back end of her pencil against the desk. “Besides I can handle all of this. I’ve been doing so since before we met, Renren.”

He pointed a finger skywards. “Exactly.”

“Eh?”

“You have someone here to help you unlike before.” Ren leaned forwards on the desk with his warm smile. “And that someone suggests that you take some time to rest now.”

Makoto’s writing resumed. “I’m sorry, but I can’t. Too many people depend on me. I’ll be fine, don’t worry. Eat your lunch before it gets cold.” 

Ren folded his arms with smug confidence. “How about this: I’ll eat my lunch if you sleep on my shoulder on that couch there.”

Another pencil pause. Another funny glance. Another refusal. “Why are you like this?”

“I’ve learned a thing or two about negotiation recently.”

“...” She made a noise that indicated deadlock, the kind of frustration one felt when left with no alternative choices.

“Well?”

“I hate when you do these things.” Makoto picked up her notepad and pencil to make her way over to the couch. “I’m going to keep writing, and only fall asleep if I feel like it.”

Ren joined her, opening his bento with chopsticks in hand. “I guarantee that you will.”

“I won’t.”

“You will.”

“I won’t!”

“You will!”

The raising of their voices broke their emotional cover. Both boy and girl were concerned for the other.

“Just go to-”

“Just eat your-”

Blank stares pervaded the room. Morgana had awoken from their arguing, giving them a feline’s frown. “You guys need to settle this before it turns ugly.”

“You go first, Renren.”

A head shake. “No no, I insist that you do, Mako.”

“Fine.” She shuffled the papers in her hand for illustrative purposes. “I’ve got much to stay on top of, Ren. I’m already proficient at managing my time and health. I can carry on without concern.” 

He nodded at her. “And I still think you should be pacing yourself better. I worry about you.”

“I’m glad that you do.”

Stalemate. The tones in their voices indicated neither wanted to budge on their positions. Their relationship wasn’t a new thing anymore, but with Principal Kobayakawa’s recent death there seemed to be more weight on the Phantom Thieves than before.

Quietness across the room ended when Ren frowned. “At least make yourself comfortable.”

Makoto conceded that much. “Very well.”

Boyfriend and girlfriend sat there together, as the cat returned to sleep. Ren ate quietly while Makoto wrote whatever she needed, occasionally letting a yawn slip out. Neither said another word for the time being.

When the signal for five minutes left of lunch rang, both exchanged glances. 

**“I’m sorry-”** Unified apology attempts told much already. Ren let Makoto go first again.

“Renren, I hope you know that I appreciate you looking after me.”

“Of course. And I hope you realize how important it is that we all take care of ourselves in times of stress.”

A chuckle. “Yes, I’m aware.” She clutched her hands to her heart. “I’m sorry for being difficult. Not the most ideal girlfriend still, it would seem.”

Hearing this spurred Ren to hug her. “But she is the most adorable.” 

“Hngh!” She returned his embrace embarrassingly. “Th-Thank you. I’ll be sure to get proper rest tonight, I promise.”

“Good to hear.” He whispered into Makoto’s ear before leaving for his class with Morgana. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a second, different draft from my first one. I wanted to experiment with a fresh idea as said in the first chapter, hope it made sense.


	4. Day Four: Free Day

“Now- I’ll down your leader with one fatal blow!”

Ren gritted his teeth as his black-masked opponent called forth his trickster Persona and began charging Brave Blade. This battle was almost over for the both of them, but the Phantom Thieves were all fatigued from the previous encounters with the Cleaner and Akechi’s minions. A former ally, who could have gone down the right path in a better life, was screaming for their deaths and fully poised to make it happen.

Through the mask his eyes witnessed the mythical Loki spin his sword and demand a head on its blade. Joker could barely take much more punishment, but they were so close to finally defeating Akechi. If he could just withstand this attack…

“DIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!” The molten blade fired directly towards the Phantom Thieves’ leader with blinding speed. He was a fool; there was no way he could withstand such an attack. Still, he held one arm over his face in futile effort- even if he died now, his group knew what to do. 

No wait, what was he thinking? He had to live! There was justice to carry out, and his team counted on his leadership. Two arms covered his face now, praying that he could live through death again. Still, he felt as though he were forgetting something…

“JOKER!!!” A sudden shove to the floor. Ren’s eyes were wide in shock upon realizing that what had pushed him down was not Akechi’s attack. In fact, he hadn’t been harmed at all, his coat uncharred with his mask still attached.

Then he scrambled to his feet upon realizing what had just happened.

“Damn! Who dares get in my way?!” roared Akechi, with Loki snarling in his own disapproval.

Ren cradled the girl’s head and waist in his arms, as she quietly breathed before coughing. “Makoto? MAKOTO!”

Weakly, she placed one of her hands up, which he grasped. “You couldn’t die there...not yet...and because...I love…” Her neck tilted back slightly as her consciousness faded away.

“No...NO!” Fruitlessly he shook her body without response, before getting the idea to lay her down where she could rest.

“Mako-chan!” Haru screamed.

“Such a bold move…” Yusuke shivered.

Under the black mask Akechi growled “Tch...that wench finally made herself useful. No matter- it doesn’t matter what order I kill you all in!”

“Joker!” Futaba’s voice called out to him. “She’s still breathing, but Mona’s already retreated! You need to finish this now, or she won’t make it!”

Rising up to full height again, Ren turned his attention back towards the enemy.

“Whoa…” Ryuji held his bat up in self-defense, “...I ain’t seen that look in his eyes before!”

Teeth bared, fist clenched, knife poised, Ren’s face looked more composed than ever. 

“So now you show your resolve?” Akechi laughed with Loki. “Perhaps I should have been targeting her all this time!”

“Ready yourselves guys: this is it!” Futaba called down to the party.

“Come- show me what you’re made of before I tear it all down!” Akechi gestured towards Ren exclusively.

Touching one hand to his mask, Ren ripped it off with extremity. “Come- ARSENE!” The red giant appeared at his master’s beck and call, immediately coming to blows with Loki.

“Arsene?” Ryuji beckoned. “I thought he lost him!”

“HAH! What will you do with that third rate Persona?” Their enemy pointed in laughter. “My Loki far exceeds-”

“Go: Megidolaon!” The leader yelled, his Persona following suit with a hailstorm of Almighty magic, completely bypassing Akechi’s defences.

“What?!” Akechi was blown back. “Gragh! So you want to play rough?!” Loki bellowed as he charged his wielder up with Desperation. “I’LL TAKE YOU ALL WITH ME TO HELL!”

“Everyone: fall back!” Ren suddenly called out.

“What?! You can’t be serious dude!”

Ignoring him, Ren pointed to Haru. “Noir, protect Queen!”

“R-right!”

“You fool...you’re only damning all of your friends to the same fate as her…”

Akechi’s grunts were drowned out by a different voice within Ren’s mind.  _ Your resolve is incredulous. Even in the face of danger, you never truly falter. But that moment sparked something new within thou, for the heart was touched. Your efforts to blossom love with someone special to thou has yielded fruit, and for that, I grant you this masterful power of mine. _

Under his breath, Ren muttered a “Thanks.”

“What was that?!” Loki primed his blade again. “I’ll see your blood splattered on the floor before your friends’ very eyes, and then Shido will join you!” Akechi curled his fists in angerful delight before charging at Ren. “KILL HIM LOKI! KILL HIIIIIIM!!!”

Ren did not move.

“Joker, what are you doing?! Evade!” Yusuke called out to him.

“Dude, run!” Ryuji joined in.

Haru cried out “Save yourself for Mako-chan! She needs you!”

His only response was “I know.”

“RAAAUGHHHHH!” Akechi barreled directly for Ren...only to be shocked upon feeling Loki’s attack be nullified entirely by Arsene. “WHAT THE HELL?!”

“Heh...Null Physical.”

“N-Null Physical…?” His opponent’s voice lost its edge.

“Arsene! Deliver the finishing blow!” Akechi had no more time to protest as Arsene again rained down Almighty magic on him, this time bringing him to the floor for good. Loki wailed in pain at having been bested.

“Keep him in check.” Ren turned away without saying anything else, as Ryuji and Yusuke followed suit by pointing their guns directly in Akechi’s cracked face.

“Joker…” Haru was holding her friend Makoto closely, listening for a heartbeat. 

“May I…?” The girl backed away as her leader knelt next to his girlfriend, who appeared to be resting peacefully. With his mask still absent and Arsene looming behind him, he heard Haru squeal behind him as he leaned in to kiss Makoto directly on the lips.

“Oh my gosh, it’s just like a fairy tale!”

Ren held his position until he felt a response, wrapping his arms underneath his Queen and lifting her up in bridal position. She was still too weak to talk, but a smile rode across her face now as her lover held her carefully.

“God, you guys are so cute…” Futaba commented.

“Is the battle over?” Morgana called out from the balcony. “Cause I found our exit!”

“Ha...ha ha…” Akechi coughed and wheezed on the floor. “How sentimental…”

“Stay down.” Yusuke did not take his sights off of him. 

Ren approached them again with Makoto in his arms. “It’s fine, Yusuke.” He motioned for him and Ryuji to step back, as they all stood before him.

“Here to gloat?” Akechi was clutching his stomach, feeling shortness of breath from all the energy he had expended in battle. “About how your girlfriend saved you from certain doom?”

His rival shook his head. “No. I want you to recognize why she did that.”

“Ha ha… she just wanted to die for you!”

“You’re wrong. It was because she, I, and all of us here- formed bonds.”

Akechi staggered himself up on one knee. “Again with that friend bullshit? Don’t insult me, Amamiya!”

“Shut up and listen!” Futaba chimed in.

“Grrr…”

“You said you were jealous of what I have over you, Akechi.” Makoto was eyeing the deranged man, forgetting her embarrassment over being held like this. “So I’m offering you this chance to work with us again.”

Akechi was up on both legs, but his movements indicated that he was no longer a threat. “You think we can just shake hands and make up?”

“No.”

“It’s about getting what you never had, what you wanted.” Makoto spoke up, feeling that she shared Ren’s thoughts. “Companionship, at least so that we can all see Shido defeated.”

Though he looked angry, those words made Akechi stop and think. Could he be like them? “Perhaps I-”

A gun cock changed everything in that moment.

\------

“You can put me down now, Ren.”

“Oh, yeah.”

Out on the front deck where the team entered, most everyone was feeling glum about Akechi’s sacrificial demise. He was far from an angel, but no one deserved that ending to their story.

Ren set Makoto back on her feet, having carried her all the way back without objections.

“Thank you.”

“Hm?”

“For what you did back there.” Ren gave her a smile, his mask raised to allow his eyes to see unhindered. “That was a brave risk to take for some criminal trash living in an attic.”

Self-aware humour; a sign that he was still sad by today’s events. “Just like you said, we formed a bond. Even if we can’t save everyone, we try our hardest.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Quit the sob stuff, guys!” Ryuji barked with phone in hand, about to return them to the real world. “Save it for the bed sheets!”

“Ryuji!” Ann yelled at him. “Have some respect!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this was an old draft I had laying around from last year. If you're wondering why it's slightly more "gamey" than other material I've written, that's because the boss fight part is directly based on what happened during my original playthrough. Deep into Akechi's fight, my resources were strained and he directed his strongest attack at Joker (Burning Blade I think it was called). Imagine my shock when Makoto jumped in Joker's way and took that hit for him with 1 HP remaining. That was so memorable and unexpected that I made sure to write this that same day. The bits about Arsene having Megidolaon and Null Physical are cause I built mine up with those skills included. 
> 
> Hope this one was enjoyable, cheers.


	5. Day Five: Wounds & Tramua

“Stop it! Leave her alone!”

“Ha ha! You think we can put this pig in a pen?”

“She’s not your property! She’s my g-”

“Shut up and plug them both. We don’t want loose ends.”

_ BANG! BANG! _

\-----

“Hsp!” He lurched upwards, cold sweating skin giving him the feeling of surfacing from deep waters. Goosebumps lined each arm and leg. Both hands were trembling, passing that sensation to his face when he touched his cheeks to make sure his life was intact.

Even with no lamps on, the moon shined its ominous light up in the sky, working with the street lights to give his attic space a touch of clarity. His cat remained asleep at the foot of his bed, scratching himself in his slumber.

While his breaths continued pumping spastically, he found his left hand scrambling into his pocket before returning upwards with a metal device contained within the palm. A few swipes and taps later, it was resting next to his ear.

Several buzzes passed before a voice spoke from the other end. “Ren? It’s so late. Why are you-”

“I had a nightmare.” 

Immediately she sensed how shaken his normally controlled voice was, pushing herself to resonate her tone in hopes she would grant him the comfort he sought. “...Okay. Make sure to pace your breathing as you tell me.”

Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. His heartbeat had almost returned to normal now, though the fears from that fantasy still lingered. “It...I dreamt that we were back in Kaneshiro’s den. When you got yourself caught to help us find him.”

He picked up a quiet gasp from Makoto. Months had passed since that string of events; Kaneshiro’s grand empire now consisted of a jail cell. Their current target was Masayoshi Shido, whom they had just begun infiltrating yesterday. And yet….

“You were pinned to the floor, and I was begging for your release. Then Kaneshiro had us both kil-”

“Stop.”

“?”

Ren detected a laboured breath from Makoto- one that she had clearly practiced on her own time -before she continued. “I’ve read that the mind can pull from memory to create dreams like that. Is there something more on your mind, Ren?”

He shook his head despite her not being there to see him do so. “I-I don’t think so. It must be because we’re so close to ending this that I’m getting…”

“Jitters?” Makoto finished that sentence for him. “That’s happened to me too.”

“Y-Yeah.”

A sigh came through his phone’s speaker. It sounded like regretfulness. “I wish I was there for you right now.”

“It’s okay.” His gaze shifted towards the window showcasing the great beyonds of midnight Shibuya. “I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“Ren...are you afraid of me dying?”

Perhaps it was his fatigue overriding the part of his brain that resisted brash statements, or maybe he simply wanted to be honest when he said “Yes, I am.”

Makoto went quiet momentarily. Ren wiped his forehead with his free hand, rubbing his sweaty fingers together.

“Listen, Ren...I...you know we all put our lives on the line almost daily for this.”

“Mm.”

“We all know and accept the risks taken.”

“Mm.”

“But...I want you to know that your concerns for my safety are a good thing. Nightmares hurt, but you should try to get back to sleep. I’ll make you something for lunch tomorrow.”

Ren wondered what expression Makoto was wearing right now. He chuckled quietly at the thought of her giving him an important talk late at night while wearing Buchimaru-kun pajamas.

“Did I say something funny?”

A small smile bloomed on his lips. “No, no. I’m glad to be in love with you.”

Now he knew there was a tinge of red on her cheeks, whether he could see it or not. “Ah...I-I love you too. And I won’t die, I promise.”

How he wished they could share affection right now. “Thank you Mako, I feel better. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

It was her turn to chuckle, transitioning into a quiet yawn as she closed the call. “You’re welcome. Good night, Renren.”

Silence once more. His left hand fell back down to the mattress, slipping the phone back within his pajama pocket. There was still unsettlement, and he knew not what lay ahead for any of them. But Ren returned to sleep feeling complacent to be with someone like Makoto, someone who answered late night calls to help him through a nightmare. 

He didn’t know what he had done to win the heart of such a lovely woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I challenged myself to get creative with the prompt. It would have been easy to do them sleeping in one bed post-interrogation (and come on, we all love those stories) but I wanted to break the mold. So I chose a different event- one that happens quite early on, before they started dating -and used that as the basis for this story. I find I often have dreams, sometimes nightmares, built on memories that happened months or years ago. With that said I hope that made this story feel a bit more "realistic". We can all have nights like these where our brains pull a rough memory to wake us up scared, something that I believe would happen often to a traumatized person like Ren Amamiya. 
> 
> Almost done with ShuMako Week. I hope to get this page properly active again, much ahead.


	6. Day Six: Taking Care of Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues from the last story because I saw the opportunity to do so.

“There you are.”

His right hand gave her his familiar wave. “Hey Mako. All set up, I see.”

“Yes indeed.” Makoto was sitting on her knees along the blanket she’d brought from home, contently waiting for her Joker on the school rooftop. Just as promised, there was a lunch made for the boy after his rough night.

Ren dumped Morgana out of his bag- who set off back downstairs in search of his Lady Ann -before sitting with his girlfriend. The blanket laid out for them over the Shujin rooftop was pink with white dots, childishly implying that it was an item from Makoto’s youth. 

“Here.” Makoto handed him a clean box, containing home-made teppanyaki. 

“Wow…” His eyes bulged slightly as he admired the craftsmanship applied to a simple lunch. “Did you really make this?”

“Mmhm. I got up earlier to do so.” Makoto spoke casually of the act; she was keeping a promise after all.

“You didn’t have to go that far…”

A head tilt bolstered by a smile of confidence. “It was for you, ergo I’ll go as far as I like.”

Ren let loose another a chuckle, just as he had during the night when she said something kind. 

Again she questioned his reaction. “Something funny, Ren?”

“What does that word mean?”   
  


“Ergo?”

“Yeah.” His chopsticks picked at his food carefully. “The way you used it was cute.”

“C-Cute?” Makoto’s cheeks flushed more than usual. “Um, the word is another way of saying ‘therefore’.”

Ren’s facial expression indicated his amazement at the taste of Makoto’s lunch. He had almost forgotten about the nightmare that had led to this. “This is delicious. Ergo, I love you.”

“That...That’s not how you use the word…” Makoto felt embarrassed for him, not seeing his flirting attempt.

“Why don’t you teach me then?” Ren reached his free arm around Makoto’s waist, only to be surprised when she flinched where his hand touched her. “Makoto?”

“What?”

Again his hand touched the side of her waist, and again she flinched. “Is there a bruise here?”

She closed her eyes to answer bluntly. “Yes.”

“And...you didn’t tell me?”

“Well I get bruised often when practicing aikido. Or when we’re in the Metaverse.” She was treating it as a normal occurrence on her end. “It’s just the one.”

Ren had stopped eating, instead fumbling through his backpack with a fuss. “Damn, don’t have anything.”

“Ren?”

He turned back to his girlfriend, apparently frustrated at something. “Mako, please take better care of yourself.”

“I do! I-” Makoto halted her speech when she realized the correlation here. Though what she bore was a very minor injury, his nightmare & panicked state were the reason he was overreacting like this now. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Ren.”

Quietly he hugged her with both arms. She returned his embrace, feeling reminded that they needed to look after each other as the equals they promised to be.

“Hm, we should eat before our food gets too cold.”

“Yeah. Thank you, Mako.”

“And thank you, Renren.” 

When their lunches were collectively finished both glanced around, admiring the coolness of a December noon. No snow had fallen in Tokyo yet, but the air was chilling slowly. Ren picked up the sound of Makoto shivering.

“Cold?”

“Just a little.”

“Hmmm…” Ren did a quick once-over of their surroundings, again finding nothing of use until he looked below them. “Get up for a moment.”

Makoto complied, stepping off the blanket when he insisted so. Shuffling off their school supplies left him able to sweep it off the ground, holding it in his arms as he seated himself again. 

“Um…”

“Sit back down.”

When she did so, Ren tossed the blanket up in the air while still holding on, before letting it gracefully fall onto their laps. He then pulled it up over their bodies, noticing she was following his lead. Soon enough the pair were wrapped together, feeling combined warmth in the coldness of early winter.

“Ah, so that’s what you were doing.” Makoto couldn’t stop smiling at him. 

“Right.”

“We don’t have much time left before lunch period is over, though. Why did you bother?”

He kissed her forehead. “You needed some warmth, plus I think both of us were missing this last night.”

“Heheh.” Her giggle brought both of them joy. “You’re so thoughtful, Renren.”

“Only cause I have you, Mako.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh not too happy with how this turned out, but oh well. One day left!


	7. Day Seven: Separation & Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This brief story is set a few years ahead, where young adult Ren & Makoto are living together.

“Are you ready?”

Her shoulders had never felt more tense. “I-I am.”

Ren smiled, trying to forget about how much work he was putting off to be here for his lover now. “You’ve worked hard for this. I’m so proud of you.”

Even in adulthood it was common for Makoto to become flustered around the man she called her partner. “Thank you, Ren, for supporting my dream for so long.”

“That dream is soon to be a reality, Makoto.” He gave her a loving kiss on the lips before waving her off into the test room.

It was time for TMPD Officer Makoto Niijima to take the sergeant’s exam, the latest step towards her dream of one day being a commissioner who could amend the immoralities which had plagued the law enforcement in her youth. She disappeared from Ren’s eyes as the door closed behind her.

Ren sighed. He had insisted on seeing her before the examination even knowing that it would be a few hours before she was done. Such a long, difficult test had commanded her attention for multiple days and nights. Lots of coffee had been downed to keep her awake through extended study periods, leaving her little time for sleep. But she wanted- no,  _ needed  _ this.

Checking the time showed Ren that it was only 9:48 am. Makoto was likely to be done by lunch, when they would meet again to celebrate her progress with a hearty meal out. Walking his way back through the police station was an awkward experience; being a student of political law made the man feel as though he could have been with the police himself if not for certain...experiences earlier in his life.

Returning to his home office let him relax with paper work as Morgana helped in what ways a cat could. He answered emails, cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast, and washed his face in time to make it back for when Makoto would be done. Ren knew Makoto would text him when finished of course, but why wait when he could surprise her?

It turns out he was the one to be surprised instead, for Makoto was nowhere to be found in the exam room. Talking to the administrator led Ren to learn that she had finished early before hurrying out for an unknown destination. 

_ Where could she have gone? _

Ren didn’t have time to search a busy police station top to bottom for his girlfriend, so he took a stab in the dark and…

“There you are.”

Up on the roof, overlooking the city of Tokyo with her own eyes, was Makoto Niijima. She perked up at the sound of his voice.

“Ren...I-I…”

He raised a palm to silence her until he could close distance, seeing a look of uncertainty on her face which led to him wrapping his arms around her. “What’s wrong?”

“I...I don’t know. I had a panic attack when I finished early and found myself up here.”

Their eyes met. “Does it feel surreal?”

Makoto sighed. “Yes, I suppose so. All those times we spoke at Shujin about what I wanted to do, and here I am on my way to hopefully being a police sergeant.”

Ren kept Makoto at arm length, his hands around the back of her neck. “You should be proud.”

“I am. But I’m also...well, scared.”

“That’s natural.”

“Is it?” She laughed with some irritation attached to it. “I was erased from existence and then witnessed you summon the devil on Christmas Eve when we were teenagers. I feel like my skin should be tougher than average.” 

He nodded at those shared memories of their past lives. “You make a good point. Perhaps it’s because you’re closer to what you really wanted to do in life? For your father?”

“Yeah…” Makoto’s head dipped slightly. “I-I’m sorry if I’m not making sense, Ren. And I guess I should have told you I was coming up here.”

“That’s okay.” The man only smiled at his woman. “I’m just glad that you’re okay.”

“I...I’m pretty sure I’ll pass the exam.”

“You  _ will  _ pass it, you mean.”

She giggled. “Yes, I will.”

They shared another passionate kiss up on the Tokyo rooftop before descending. Committed as they were to each other, it was only later that evening when Ren placed the order for a certain ring...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that closes off ShuMako Week 2021. This one, while short, was inspired by the Brooklyn Nine-Nine episode "Chasing Amy" (I love the show so much). I wanted to put a unique spin on the prompt, hope it worked out. Thank you for sticking with me these past seven days, you guys are fantastic. Until we meet again in the next story.


End file.
